Love In Mischief
by princessg101
Summary: A cute, fun moment for Lily and James - are they really as different as everyone thinks?


Love In Mischief

**A/N: Hey guys, just a cute little oneshot for Lily and James. ENJOY & R&R PLZ! **

James Potter was late. He crept around corridors, constantly checking his watch; he was supposed to meet the others in Hogsmeade for a late night 'Welcome to Seventh Year' celebration. Unfortunately Dumbledore seemed to have lost some of his wits over the summer and appointed him head boy. It was strange having to enforce the rules but there was one perk to the job, the head girl. James took the utmost pleasure getting one on one time with the object of his affections Lily Evans. He tried not to think about that this year would be his last chance to see her and simply enjoyed her company. She had warmed up to him considerably; maybe he ought to ask her out again… He lost himself in visions of a date with Lily Evans when he reached the one-eyed witch and saw something that made his jaw hit the floor.

"LILY!?" The red head jumped and spun to face him. James gawked at her attire, a sparkly golden skirt and crimson top. Her hair hung loose about her face where one could just barely see a hint of make-up.

Lily for her part was mortified. James was the very last person she wanted to catch her especially after all those times she told him off. Their time together as head boy and girl had brought them closer but that didn't mean it was beneath James to take the mickey out of her for the rest of the year. She didn't want to think about after this year, she knew she would actually miss him. "James," she tried to say calmly, his given name on her tongue felt strange. "This is -" what could she possible say?

"Is what Lilykins?" James crossed his arms, his shock ebbed away to be replaced by smug superiority.

The pet name was a sign, a bad sign, "None of your bloody business," Lily finished firmly and attempted to pass him when he grabbed her arm. "Let go of me Potter," she yanked on her arm.

"In case you've forgotten _Ms. Evans_ I'm head boy and I've just caught someone out of bed after hours. I should take you to McGonagall," James smirked.

"Aren't you out of bed too?" Lily countered. His grip was gentle but strong and warmed her somehow.

"Yes but I'm not the one all dolled up," James took another glance. It was quite the number, especially on her.

"Please let me go James," Lily's pride winced having to resort to begging.

"Hmm should I…or shouldn't I? That is the question," James toyed with her but he suddenly heard wheezing and footsteps coming closer. "Damn get over here!" He pulled her into small, inconspicuous alcove near the statue. She went to protest but he put a hand over mouth, "Filch" he hissed and she stayed silent. "I never thought I'd see the day where I would help you break the rules."

Lily pulled his hand away, "I was out of bed, that's all!" she whispered furiously.

"In this outfit?" James grasped her skirt. "Please don't insult my intelligence, I know about the witch passage, I know where you were. My, my, my we have been naughty haven't we?"

"James just drop it," Lily grimaced. "How come you're not with your friends anyway?"

"A certain head girl stuck me with patrol tonight," James reminded her. "And now I know why. You gave me the rounds tonight, you didn't think I would be around the passages?"

Lily pouted, "Rounds are over and I assumed you were already in the village. I saw your friends there."

"You didn't bust them?" James didn't think this side of her even existed. He had the craziest urge to kiss her senseless.

"Kind of hypocritical of me if I did," Lily deadpanned.

"Fair enough," James shrugged.

"Is Filch gone?" Lily asked anxiously. "I can't stand being caught by him again."

"You've been caught? How much mischief have you caused?" James felt his stupidly Lily-obsessed side dancing the conga.

"Not much but I did get fed up with that cow Parker and cursed her," Lily admitted blushing.

"I seem to recall many a lecture from you on the very same topic," James tilted her face back up to him.

"You used to curse without reason. She just kept provoking me and getting on my nerves so I gave her something to keep her busy for a while," Lily couldn't help but grin and James thought she had never looked more beautiful. Her eyes shining, her smile just right, and there was a glow about her. Without another thought, he bent down and captured her lips sweetly. He pressed her against the wall while her arms wrapped around him. They broke apart but didn't let go of one another.

"Come with me," James whispered, "back to Hogsmeade."

"It's late," Lily shook her head but her tone lacked all conviction.

"We'll get you back safely, don't worry," James held her face. "Don't ask me to let you go now."

"Then ask me properly," Lily lightly brushed his hair.

"Oi Evans, come to Hogsmeade with me," James let some of the old arrogance bleed back into his voice.

Lily twined their fingers together, "Let's go."

James rested his forehead on hers, "You realise I plan on keeping you for as long as possible right?"

"And how long is that?"

"For as long as we both shall live," James recited quietly, kissing their linked hands. Lily's heart melted at his sincerity and she felt tears prick her eyes. If she could have said yes right then she would have in a heartbeat. Those three little words rested on her tongue but they would come out in time, for now…

"Come on," Lily tilted her head towards the statue. "Last one to Hogsmeade buys the other a drink."

James winked, "I can't wait to see how the others react when I show up with you."

"I'm sure it will be colourful," Lily pulled him out of the alcove. Indeed it was.


End file.
